L'indifférence
by Nicori
Summary: Personne n'aimait Jenna. Kyoya ne faisait pas exception. Mais peut-être aurait-il pu éviter le drame?


L'indifférence

Il y avait cette fille dans la classe. Elle s'appelait Jenna. Jenna Marsiana. Personne ne l'aimait. Elle était toujours seule. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. Elle n'était pas bien belle c'est vrai mais j'avais déjà vu pire. Sa coupe de cheveux bruns foncé n'était qu'un simple dégradé retombant avec de petites ondulations sur ses épaules. Ces yeux étaient tout ce qu'on faisait de plus classique : marron virant au noisette. Elle était assez grande mais pas anormalement. Le plus gênant, c'était le reste parce qu'elle était plutôt ronde. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était obèse mais elle avait clairement des problèmes avec son poids. D'ailleurs, ça la gênait visiblement pour s'habiller parce que tous ces vêtements étaient trop grands pour elle. Mais à part ça, c'était une personne plutôt aimable. Elle était gentille les rares fois où je lui avais parlé. Serviable aussi. Quand je lui parlais, il y avait toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux. Quelque chose entre l'étonnement et la reconnaissance. Comme un remerciement muet de lui adresser la parole. C'est vrai qu'elle ne parlait pas à grand monde. En fait, à part quand elle distribuait devoirs et fournitures en classe, je ne l'avais jamais vu discuté avec qui que ce soit… Beaucoup d'élève de la classe lui demandaient ses devoirs pour les copier ou lui demandaient de les laisser copier sur elle pendant les contrôles parce qu'elle avait souvent de bonnes notes. Elle ne disait jamais non. Je ne crois pas qu'elle était idiote. Loin de là. C'est juste qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y trouver quelque chose à redire. Les profs semblaient l'apprécier. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un atout pour ce faire des amis. Les gens avaient plutôt tendance à penser qu'elle faisait du zèle. Je ne crois pas que c'était le cas. Mais, comme avec moi, elle était tout simplement heureuse que quelqu'un, même un prof, accepte de lui parler. Finalement, c'était une fille un peu seule mais somme toute assez banale.

Moi je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami. Cette fille, ce n'était pas mon amie. Je ne la connaissais pas. Je l'ai seulement remarquée parce qu'elle était seule et moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour être son ami. Pas plus que pour un autre. Je n'ai pas d'ami. Je n'ai besoin de personne et j'en suis fier. Elle ? Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit non-plus. Mais, à bien l'observer, cela se voyait qu'elle n'était pas seule par choix. N'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit ! Je ne l'ai pas observé elle en particulier. Mais j'aime bien observer les gens. J'interprète leurs visages. Je découvre ce qu'ils pensent. Je passe toutes mes pauses à cette activité. Pourquoi je parle d'elle dans ce cas ? Parce que ce matin, elle n'était pas là.

Et alors ?, me direz-vous. Elle a bien le droit d'être malade de temps en temps ! Certes. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Quand je suis arrivé au collège, je n'ai même pas remarqué son absence sur le moment. Et puis toute la classe a été invité à se rendre en salle polyvalente par le proviseur au lieu d'aller en cours. Même si je l'exprimais bien moins bruyamment que mes autres camarades, j'étais plutôt intrigué. Ce genre de réunion, par le proviseur de surcroit, était plutôt rare. Quand le proviseur a enfin réussi à obtenir le silence de la classe, il nous a dit que Jenna était morte ce matin sans plus de cérémonie. Il y a eu une sorte d'onde de choc dans l'assemblée. Personne ne pleurait ni ne semblait vraiment triste mais tous avaient au moins la retenue du respect. Après, nous avoir proposé un « soutien psychologique » auprès de l'assistante sociale, le proviseur nous a invités à retourner en cours.

Le reste de la journée, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça en des termes plus ou moins respectueux. Ils en parlaient comme d'un fait divers. Quelque chose de grave, certes, mais à prendre à la légère. J'étais écœuré par la fierté que certain employaient pour en parler. Comme s'ils étaient fier que dans un minable petit collège de province, quelque chose « d'intéressant » ce soit enfin passé. Moi, je ne parlais pas. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à dire ni personne à qui le dire. Je me contentais de suivre les cours, en silence.

A la fin de la journée, une fille de la classe, Madoka, est venue me proposer de signer une carte de condoléances pour les parents de Jenna et d'accompagner le reste de la classe pour la remettre en main propre à leur destinataire. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste parce que je n'ai jamais été très proche de cette fille. Mais en regardant les noms déjà inscrits sur la carte, je m'aperçus que j'étais sans doute un des plus proches. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'aurais ri des noms sur cette carte. Je reconnaissais çà et là celui qui l'avait frappé une fois à la sortie du collège, celui qui lui volait ses affaires, cette fille qui passait son temps à se moquer d'elle avec ses copines. Il y avait même des gens que Jenna ne connaissais surement pas. Alors tant qu'à faire, mon nom en plus ou en moins… Et puis, il aurait été incorrect de ne pas le faire si toute la classe s'y mettait. Alors j'ai accepté.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez Jenna, Madoka a sonné. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année nous a ouvert. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et semblait exténuée. Ses yeux erraient sur notre groupe l'air perdu. Madoka lui remis alors la carte en expliquant que nous étions des « camarades de classe de sa fille ». A ses mots, l'expression perdue de la femme laissa place à une sorte de fureur désespérée.

-Comment osez-vous ? , murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

Comment osez-vous ? , répéta-t-elle plus fort en recommençant à pleurer.

Nous la regardions un peu ahuris, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Après tout, nous croyons tous faire une bonne action…

Soudain elle explosa :

-Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous lui avez fait ? , hurla-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? , demanda Madoka avec le courage de la perplexité. Nous ignorions que Jenna avait des problèmes de santé. Nous sommes désolés de…

-Des problèmes de santé ? , la coupa la femme. Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ? Jenna était en parfaite santé ! Jenna était une jeune fille merveilleuse ! Pleine de vie et…

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Mais alors…, poursuivit Madoka. Elle ne poursuivit pas sa question. Elle voulait surement lui demander pourquoi Jenna était morte si elle n'était pas malade mais avait sans doute peur d'être indélicate. En ce qui me concerne, je trouvais que nous en avions assez fait. Je voulais repartir et laisser cette pauvre femme faire son deuil en paix. Mais Madoka n'avait pas l'air d'être de mon avis :

-Comment ?, tenta-t-elle.

Mais la pauvre mère, anéantie par la douleur, ne l'écoutait plus et se contentait de pleurer sur le pas de la porte.

Un homme est arrivé. Il ne pleurait pas mais semblait aussi très fatigué. « Le père de Jenna », ais-je deviné.

-Partez d'ici immédiatement. , nous dis-t-il d'un ton ferme et froid.

J'allais m'exécuter sans insister, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cette séquence dans l'intimité de la tristesse du couple mais c'est le moment que choisit Madoka pour prendre son courage à deux mains et demander :

\- Mais monsieur, nous voulions seulement savoir comment elle est morte ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû demander ça parce que le père de Jenna explosa à son tour et nous hurla :

\- Comment elle est morte ? Comment elle est morte ? C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ TUE ! VOILA CE QUE NOUS AVAONS RETROUVE CE MATIN A COTE DE SON CORPS !, hurla-t-il en nous jetant violemment une boulette de papier à la figure.

Madoka la rattrapa et la défroissa tandis que le père de Jenna faisait rentrer sa femme dans la maison et nous claquait la porte au nez. Madoka lut à haute voix pour que nous puissions entendre :

 _\- « Mon petit papa, ma mamounette adorée, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais je n'ai plus ni la force, ni le courage, ni la volonté de continuer à endurer cette vie. Je suis sûre que personne ne le regrettera. A part vous peut-être. J'espère que vous vous consolerez avec Thomas…_

-Thomas ? , coupa quelqu'un.

-Son petit frère, répliqua un autre.

- _En ce qui me concerne,_ poursuivit Madoka, _le chemin s'arrête ici. Je n'ai aucune place dans ce monde. Et ils me le font bien sentir au collège. Tous ces mots, ces regards… Je ne peux plus les supporter. Encore pardon. Je vous aime. Jenna._

Il y eut un grand silence après ça. Puis nous nous sommes dispersés.

Moi je marchais en direction de ma maison où j'avais hâte de retrouver mes parents après une telle journée. Je pensais beaucoup aussi. Ainsi, Jenna s'était tuée. Et à cause de nous. Enfin, moi, je n'ai pas grand-chose à me reprocher : je ne me suis jamais moqué d'elle gratuitement, je ne l'ai pas frappé, je ne l'ai pas insultée…

Pourtant, au fond de moi, je me sentais coupable. Je savais que je me disais que je n'y étais pour rien seulement pour me donner bonne conscience. Parce qu'au fond, j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et ce, depuis des mois. Et je n'avais rien fait. Comme la plupart de mes camarades, sauf peut-être les plus venimeux d'entre eux, je n'étais certes pas coupable d'une quelconque haine mais j'appartenais à ses meurtriers. L'arme du crime ? L'indifférence.


End file.
